


Better Days

by scarletskies



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, yamajima - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies/pseuds/scarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day of summer means no work and no school and all Ryosuke wanted was to sleep all day -- but his phone's already ringing and it's only a little after five in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 31/03/2012. This is the first piece I've written for the HSJ fandom and I'm rather fond of it XD

It was a little after five in the morning, and his phone was already ringing.

“What do you want, Nakajima?” Yamada grumbled sleepily as he brought his cell phone closer to his ear. He wanted to be annoyed, really, but the sound of Yuto’s laughter from the other line made it impossible. He figured giving the other boy a few minutes to explain himself wouldn’t be too bad.

“It’s a wonderful morning, Yama-chan. Rise and shine!”

 “We don’t have school, or work today, Yuto~” Yamada whined. “Can’t we sleep in?” _even just for this day_ , he wanted to add as he tossed around in his bed, finding the thought of diving under his pillows and going back to sleep grow even more appealing every second.

“But Yama-chan-“

“Give me a good reason to keep talking to you, Nakajima.” He said sternly. He was tired from school, from practice and everything else. It’s only during these precious days that he can regain his much needed sleep, and as much as he liked the other boy, he won’t tolerate senseless calls this early in the morning. “Ten seconds and-“

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to hear your voice first thing in the morning, ne, Yama-chan?” Yuto’s voice was soft and apologetic. Yamada felt his cheeks burn, and his heart thump wildly. Whatever he intended to say died in his throat, and suddenly, he was wide awake.

“You’re an idiot.” A smile crept up the older boy’s pretty face.  “But I’m still mad at you for waking me up.” He added jokingly.

Yuto was laughing again. “Say, if I show you something good, will I be forgiven?”

Yamada sat up from his bed and kicked off his blankets. “Don’t tell me…” He groaned as he remembered how not too long ago, Yuto had stood outside his window, waiting for him to go peek outside.

“No, I’m not stalking you again, Yama-chan.” Yamada can almost see Yuto pouting.

“Then what…” Yamada’s eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“Just follow what I’ll say, okay?”

“O-Okay.”

“Get a jacket or anything that will keep you warm, and climb up your roof.”

“Why?” Yamada was protesting, but he still got off the bed and picked up one of his jackets.

“You promised to follow what I say, Yama-chan.”

“Okay already.” He put the phone on loud speaker so they can continue talking as he got dressed. “This better be good, Yuto.” By then he had slid his arms completely into the warm material and was pulling on his socks.

“Trust me.”  Came the confident reply.

Yamada slipped into his favorite pair of slippers and turned off the speakers. He brought the phone back to his ear. “I’m going to go up now. I’ll call you again.”

“Be careful when climbing up, okay?” and then there was a click. Yamada resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the drummer. Yuto thinks of him as a girl sometimes.

Minutes later, Yamada Ryosuke was at the rooftop, hands on his pocket, as the cold morning breeze hit his face. He fished out his phone He dialed Yuto’s number.

“Yama-chan, are-“

“It’s dark here!” he hissed at the younger boy.

“Sorry, but can you wait for a few more minutes?”

“Where are you, Yuto?” Yamada peered down to see if there are any traces of the drummer anywhere. Sadly, the streets were deserted. He was slightly disappointed when there was no Yuto in sight.

“I’m by my window.”

“What? Then why-?” Yamada took a deep breath. “It’s freezing, and I’m going to go back before I catch a cold!” he turned around and opened the door.

“Just sit down Yama-chan.” Yuto was slightly panicking. “I promise to buy you cake if you stay.” He bargained.

_You better buy me the biggest strawberry cake in the shop_ , Yamada thought as he did what he was told. “Fine.”

“I’ll keep you busy while we wait!” Shuffling can be heard from Yuto’s end. “I came up with a new song, want to hear?”

Yamada clutched the phone closer to his ear. “S-Sure.” His teeth chattered, and he was beginning to feel cold. Yuto began singing some phrases, and Yamada once again felt a wonderful warmth creep up his skin. It must’ve been several minutes already, Yamada has lost count, as he felt himself slowly drift to sleep. _Maybe he should have Yuto sing him to sleep every night_ …

“Yama-chan! It’s dangerous to fall asleep on the roof!” Yuto’s voice suddenly boomed. Yamada was jolted awake and he mildly grumbled.

“Yuto,-“ he suppressed a yawn, and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“Look up the sky, Yama-chan!”

“Wha-?” Yamada looked up the sky, and was speechless for a moment. The dawn had just broken, and the sky was a wonderful mixture of blue, orange and yellow hues. The sun was slowly peeking over the horizon, lighting up the dark streets and filling it with wonderful shadows.

It was breathtaking.

“Sorry I woke you up too early, but I figured you’d like the sunrise, Ryo-chan.” Yuto broke the silence. “We don’t really get to see things like this during practice since we’re inside all day and we’re always busy with the rest of JUMP and uh, well, I read, I mean, I know watching the sunset is probably more romantic before we go get dinner, just the two of us,  but…”

Yamada giggled. It’s so cute, the image of Yuto fumbling and blushing. “Thanks, Yuto-kun. I really appreciate this.” He said as sincerely as he could.

Yuto was probably beaming from his end of the line. “Glad to hear that, Ryo-chan. Have a great morning!” Yamada wanted to answer but Yuto spoke again. “You can go back to bed again, I guess.”

“Who could go back to sleep after all this sap, you idiot.” Yamada retorted affectionately, a huge smile plastered on his face as he continued to look up the bright morning sky.

What a great morning indeed. 


End file.
